Coma
by Leidy RC
Summary: "— ¡Buenos días, Neji! O debería decir… bella durmiente. — se carcajeó de buena gana una castaña con un traje jounin, ingresando a cierta habitación de hospital con unas flores. — (...) ¿Sabes, Neji? Me hubiera encantado que al menos estuvieses despierto para felicitarme.(...)Pero estás aquí, postrado en una cama cual princesa de cuento durmiendo. ¡¿Qué esperas para levantarte!"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Aclaración**: **Esta historia explica por qué Neji Hyuga no muere en mi otro fic (que se encuentra en mi profile) "Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos!". Si desea leer éste fic antes, mejor._

* * *

><p><strong>Coma<strong>

Suelo seco, sin vida, cubierto de cuerpos en el mismo estado. Sangre seca derramada ahí, en ese mismo. Cruzar la mirada con varios pares de ojos sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que pasaba, si era real o algún tipo de técnica ilusoria.

Sin embargo, el grito de felicidad lanzado al aire, un grito que emocionó a todos los de la Gran Alianza shinobi, que por fin les hizo entender el concepto de toda la tranquilidad que ahora embargaba extrañamente: habían ganado.

Ya no era sólo uno, sino varios gritos. A montones, gritos de felicidad y emoción. Todo había acabado. Ya no habría más muertes. Más aún, a pesar de todo, de ver las lágrimas de alegría, los múltiples abrazos gritando a los cuatro vientos que habían ganado, ella sentía que había perdido. Que había perdido mucho.

Una extraña sensación en el pecho, se sentía inconforme. Le habían arrebatado mucho más en esa guerra. Giró su mirada para clavar sus castaños ojos a la escena que se representaba con una sola palabra: dolor.

Ver llorar con dolor, con sufrimiento, desolación de ver a su amigo caído. No, todos esos que lloraban de alegría, no se daban cuenta del dolor que sufría Lee, quien antes de celebrar cualquier cosa, se acercó a uno de los tantos cuerpos inertes del suelo.

Hyuga Neji yacía ahí, con su pálida piel, labios resecos y sin movimiento, con su frente libre del sello que tanto dolor le había traído, y sus ojos cerrados previamente por quien ahora lloraba arrodillado. Nadie se inmutaba ante esa escena, todos seguían festejando alegres, todo risa y emoción.

Sintió sus pies caminar con único destino a estar cerca a él. No, ella no perdió a un compañero de equipo, no a un simple shinobi de la alianza, no sólo a su amigo, perdió al hombre que amaba. Al hombre que ella prometió luchar por regresar con vida. El hombre que también le prometió hacerlo, y ella confío en él ciegamente. Aquel joven de 18 años a quien ella prometió decirle algo cuando la guerra terminase, y él contestó que esperaría paciente escucharla. Ahora, estaba muerto. El genio de los Hyuga estaba muerto.

Cómo era posible que nadie tuviera la voluntad de extraerle esas largas varas. Seguían ahí, ensangrentadas y perforándolo.

— Está tan frío. — oyó mascullar entre el llanto a su aún compañero. —No como siempre.

— Lee... — apenas pudo susurrar para apretar con fuerza los puños. La impotencia, la rabia de que todos brincaran felices sin darse cuenta de cuánto era el sufrimiento de lo que una vez fue el equipo Guy. — Neji…— un sollozo lastimero hizo que le quebrara la voz. Cayó de rodillas, y su compañero se acercó asustado a ella. Todo se había vuelto oscuro.

**00000000**

Ese olor. Un olor ya no a sangre o sudor, era un olor limpio, como medicinas. A, ¿hospital? Sí, esa era la respuesta. Un sonido constante casi estresante.

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose en un lugar blanco. No le dolía nada, sólo la cabeza. Fijó su vista hacia la ventana. Estaba en una camilla de hospital.

—Por fin despertaste. Eh, aunque creo que estoy exagerando, dormiste cinco escasas horas desde que te trajimos a Konoha. — fijó sus achocolatados ojos a donde provenía la voz. Estaba su amigo de mallas verdes, sonriendo débilmente.

— ¿Cuándo me trajeron? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué pasó, Lee?— empezó a preguntar viendo a todos los lugares.

—Pues… hace horas que ya ganamos la guerra. Todos los shinobis de la Alianza supongo que estarán festejando, algunos quizás entierren a sus muertos. ¡Oh! También hay heridos, yo acabo de salir de la curación de unas heridas.

—Enterrar a… sus muertos. — musitó imaginándose ya a dónde iba el asunto. — Me perdí del entierro, ¿no es así?

— ¿Entierro de quién, TenTen?— preguntó inocentemente. Ella no estaba para bromas, apretó fuertemente sus manos.

—No juegues, Lee. Ya sabes, el entierro de… Neji. — masculló el nombre aún con dolor. Ya recordó, se había desmayado con sólo verlo al final de la guerra.

—Pero si Neji no está muerto. — TenTen lo mira espantada. — O bueno, sí pero no. Mmmm, no sé cómo explicártelo. Debe de haber alguna forma para que lo entiendas y…

—Al grano, Lee. ¿Cómo es eso de que Neji no está muerto cuando te vi cargándolo sin vida?

—Pues sí, lo cargué sin vida, o mejor dicho: herido de mucha gravedad.

— ¡Neji murió, Lee! ¡No trates de jugar conmigo dándome falsas esperanzas! ¡Todos lo dieron por muerto! ¡Su chakra se dejó de sentir!— le gritó ya harta. En eso, alguien ingresaba.

—Mejor explícale tú, Ino. Creo que no me cree…— la rubia se acerca sonriente.

—No sabes explicar, que es diferente, cejotas. A ver, TenTen… ¿recuerdas cuando Neji peleó con un hombre araña que terminó clavándole tres flechazos de gravedad en zonas importantes?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?

—Bueno, Shizune con el equipo regenerador se habían encargado de regenerar sus tejidos con una muestra de cabello. Eso fue aquella vez.

—No entiendo…

—Resulta que esas… varas, perforaron órganos importantes. Fueron sólo dos, lo único que por suerte no perforó, fue su corazón. Procedo, Tsunade-sama no quería que eso terminase así, por lo que dio una esperanza a todos diciendo que pueden tratar de regenerar sus órganos y tejidos como la otra vez.

—Shizune y su equipo de ninjas médico están en un consultorio tratando de regenerar los órganos de Neji, por lo que tuve que traerlo en mi espalda a gran velocidad. — contó Lee.

— ¿Neji está vivo?— preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción. Ino le sonrió nostálgica.

—El hecho de regenerar sus órganos no significa que funcionen. Es sólo una esperanza, si se regeneran correctamente se tendría que esperar a que el equipo resucitador haga su trabajo y recobren la vitalidad y funcionen como antes. Digamos que hay un cincuenta contra cincuenta por ciento. — contó lo más técnico posible.

— ¿Cuánto demorará?— preguntó con una sonrisa tenue.

—Pues ya van dentro seis horas. Demorarán mucho, créeme.

—Si ya te sientes mejor, podemos ir a la sala de espera donde están todos. — dice Lee sonriendo. TenTen no contesta, simplemente se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Puede vivir…" pensó sin evitar embozar una sonrisa. Tal vez era una esperanza, pero es mejor confiar a darlo por muerto.

**00000000**

Llegaron a la sala de espera. Todos los presentes estaban sumidos en su propio pensamiento, todo en silencio. Naruto, Sakura y Hinata sentados en las bancas; el primero tenía recostada la cabeza entre sus piernas. El equipo Asuma también estaba presente. Lo que más sorprendió, fue el hecho de ver a Hiashi Hyuga presente, en silencio y aún portando su traje de la Alianza.

—Guy-sensei está bien. — dijo Lee de repente. —No preguntaste, pero asumo que debes de tener la duda: dónde está. Pues… Kakashi-sensei está con él, en otro cuarto de hospital.

— ¿De verdad ya no será ninja?— preguntó con algo de pesar.

—El usar la Polilla Nocturna…— aprieta sus puños fuertemente— Costó demasiado…

Ya no pudo decir más. Sabía cuánto sufría Lee por su maestro, así como ella sufría por quien estaba dentro de la sala de emergencias.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se quedó dormida en esa banca. Le consumía demasiado el sueño, y aún no salía nadie para avisar el estado de Neji. Pasaron más de 18 horas.

El silencio no ayudaba, al contrario, impacientaba. Aún más el hecho de oír a Naruto roncar recostado en el hombro de Hinata. ¿Por qué no se largaba a dormir? Ah, claro, se sentía culpable y además, preocupado. Tanto como TenTen, quien golpeaba frecuentemente con su pie el suelo.

Una hora más. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar? ¿Cinco días? Se notaba el cansancio en todos los que estaban ahí, y ella no era la excepción. Quería hacer lo mismo que Naruto: recostarse en la pared y dormir un momento. Sí, eso es justo lo que haría en ese…

— ¡Traigan al equipo resucitador! ¡Ahora!— todos se alertaron cuando por fin, después de 19 horas, la Godaime salía de la sala de emergencias.

Demasiado rápido, quince ninjas ingresaron a gran velocidad a la sala, siendo cerrada nuevamente antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar qué pasa.

—Son buenas noticias…— escucharon que dijo Sakura sonriendo tenuemente, captando la atención de todos. — Al parecer ya terminaron de regenerar los órganos. Sólo necesitan que el equipo resucitador vaya y los haga funcionar correctamente. Si reacciona bien, significa que… Neji revivió.

Quería echarse a llorar o reír histérica al suelo. Era la mejor noticia que le dieron a sus cortos 18 años. Neji viviría, sólo es cuestión de esperar más para saber si sus órganos funcionan correctamente.

Sólo quedaba esperar. "Esperar buenas noticias" completó en su mente donde ahora vagaba la otra posibilidad. ¿Qué si no funcionaba? ¿A caso todo el chakra de esos ninjas había sido desperdiciado? No, mejor no pensaba en eso.

— ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?— la voz de Hiashi Hyuga interrumpió sus pensamientos. Nuevamente había salido Tsunade, ésta vez ya más aliviada. Era evidente que estaba agotada por las 19 horas metida ahí. A su lado estaba Shizune, con la misma expresión en el rostro.

—Sus órganos fueron regenerados satisfactoriamente. — sonrió orgullosa, y todos casi brincaban de la felicidad. — Y no sólo eso, funcionan correctamente…

— ¡¿Neji está vivo?!— la interrumpe Naruto, quien tenía una sonrisa impregnada en los labios. Aunque todos estaban sonriendo, a su manera, pero estaban igual de aliviados.

—Su corazón late, los órganos están como nuevos y funcionan bien. Se escucha el sonido de su respiración, todo indica que está vivo. — ahora sí el grito de celebración se escuchó por todo el pasadizo. — Pero… no despierta.

Nuevamente ese silencio sepulcral, y las sonrisas se borraron de golpe. Juró que se desvanecería en ese instante. ¿Qué significa? ¿Está vivo pero no despierta? No había mayor duda en esos ojos castaños que buscaban una respuesta.

—Todo indica que está en una especie de coma. Vive, pero no da ningún signo de conciencia.

— ¿Despertará?— preguntó Lee con pesar.

—No puedo asegurar nada… sólo queda esperar.

**00000000**

— ¡Buenos días, Neji! O deberías decir… bella durmiente. — se carcajeó de buena gana una castaña con un traje jounin, ingresando a cierta habitación de hospital con unas flores. — ¡Adivina qué! ¡Ya soy jounin! Hubiera querido que fueses el primero en enterarte, pero ya ves, eres el tercero. Y eso que después de tres meses de varias pruebas por fin me dieron este título. — dijo sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma. Se acercó un poco más a donde estaba su callado oyente, con los ojos cerrados y conectado a varios cables por una máquina que señalaba sus latidos. — ¿Sabes, Neji? Me hubiera encantado que al menos estuvieses despierto para felicitarme.

Habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde que trasportaron a su compañero a una habitación de hospital por su estado. Si bien estaba vivo, aún no despertaba.

—Parezco loca hablando sola, Hyuga. — exhala exasperada.

Todas las tardes, sin falta, lo visitaba. Nunca se olvidaba, hasta algunas veces lo hacía en la mañana cuando tenía tiempo extra, o en las noches después de llegar de misión. Con sólo verlo ahí y escuchar sus latidos, la reconfortaba de alguna forma. Pero también, le fastidiaba el hecho de que aún no despertara. ¿Es que a caso su vida era esperar? Ya estaba harta.

—Me estoy cansando, Neji, mi paciencia tiene su límite. Me habías prometido que regresarías de la guerra VIVO y que esperarías paciente lo que yo te iba a decir. Pero estás aquí, postrado en una cama cual princesa de cuento durmiendo. ¡¿Qué esperas para levantarte?! ¡¿Me hago vieja para que eso pase?! ¡Todo tú funciona bien y no abres tus malditos ojos! Hasta Lee y Guy andan diciendo que no quieres despertar…— caminaba por toda la habitación sin mirarlo y apretando sus manos.

Sus ojos ya aguantaron sus lágrimas por tres meses. No lloraba frente a nadie, si lo hacía, era escondida en su habitación. Le estresaba el hecho de saberlo vivo y sin movimiento, hasta podría hacerse pasar de muerto.

Le frustraba que siga sin despertar, aunque no descargara su ira contra él. Juraba que cuando Neji despertara le haría beber su propia sangre por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Tenía algo importante que decirle desde antes de la guerra, y se lo diría ahora porque confiaba en que, en estado vegetal o no, la oía muy bien.

—… Bien, te lo ganaste, Hyuga. ¿Quieres saber ya qué es lo que te quería decir cuando regresáramos de la guerra?— susurró limpiándose de mala gana sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano izquierda. Estaba de espaldas a la cama, ya no quería verlo así.

—Adelante, dije que te escucharía.

Jamás pensó que le responderían esa pregunta, mucho menos de aquella voz algo cansada y ligeramente ronca. No podía ser posible.

Volteó temblando por completo para encontrarse con su compañero aún postrado en la cama de hospital, pero ésta vez, con sus blanquecinos ojos mirándola fijamente. ¿Cuándo había despertado? O mejor dicho, desde qué momento la estuvo escuchando.

— ¿Ne… Ne… Neji?— tartamudeó observándolo sin poder creer lo que veía.

Hace tres meses, cuando recién pudo ingresar a la habitación por primera vez para verlo, vio que estaba como antes. Ahora, estaba viéndola expectante, un poco más delgado pero igual que antes de ir a la guerra. "¿Habrá escuchado todo lo que le dije?" pensó sintiéndose un poco avergonzada al decirle bella durmiente.

—Ese es mi nombre. — habló de nuevo causando un pequeño espasmo en la castaña al acercarse un poco a él. — Asumo que Lee no te dijo nada.

— ¡¿Qué no me dijo?!— preguntó casi gritando. Neji seguía recostado sin moverse.

—Desperté hace horas. Rock Lee me encontró y no evitó gritarlo por todo el hospital, me sorprende que no te hayas enterado. Después de todo, él me contó que siempre me visitabas.

—No le vi en toda la mañana… estuve recogiendo los resultados del examen de jounin. — contestó apenas asimilando la información. Lo vio extendiendo sus brazos para poder sentarse, pero luego se volvió a dejar caer quejándose un poco. — ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te duele? ¿Llamo a Tsunade-sama?

—Ella ya me vio…— contestó con una mueca de dolor. — Dice que es normal que por unos días no pueda levantarme de la cama, y que me duela el torso. Ya se me pasará.

—Oh…— contestó vanamente al fijarse un poco más en él. Tenía el torso vendado. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que no llevaba la camisa de ayer? ¡Qué despistada!— Me… alegra que ya hayas despertado.

—Eso lo dijeron todos los que vinieron. — contestó sencillamente. Pasaron unos segundos, y él enarcó una ceja. — Pero ninguno se atrevió a llamarme "bella durmiente"

No pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente. La había escuchado después de todo.

— ¿Por qué no me contestaste apenas entré y así evitaba decir todo lo que dije?— preguntó sin poder evitar su enojo y sonrojo.

—Quería ver hasta dónde llegabas. Y créeme, llegaste lejos.

—Pues pareces una bella durmiente. — dijo alzando su nariz, haciéndose la ofendida. — ¡Eres un desconsiderado, Neji! Fíjate que recién despertar de tu "largo sueño de la juventud" como lo bautizó Guy-sensei, fue atormentador para todos…

—Pues te recuerdo que no estaba en mis manos el despertar de ese coma. Sólo pasó hoy. — tenía razón en lo que decía. TenTen sólo asintió quedadamente. — Felicitaciones, TenTen.

— ¿Ah? … ¿Por qué me felicitas?— no pudo evitar el sentir una calidez en su interior. Fueron meses los que no oía cuando él mencionaba su nombre.

—Llegaste gritando que ahora eres jounin.

— ¡Oh! Te refieres a eso… pues sí, ya soy jounin. Lee también, sólo que fui yo sola a recoger mis resultados mientras que él se enteró que ya despertaste.

—Hmp— ¡Por Kami! ¡Hasta extrañaba sus monosílabos! Sentía una gran necesidad de querer abrazarlo, pero sabía que quizás le incomodaría. — TenTen…— la llamó y ella lo miró expectante. — ¿Puedes ayudarme a sentarme?

— ¿No dices que te duele el torso al hacerlo?

—Hiashi-sama le preguntó a la hokage si puedo intentar sentarme. Dijo que sería un buen avance, incluso si pudiera caminar sin dolor, pero aún es muy pronto.

—Entonces te ayudo. — dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él un poco más.

Posicionó sus manos en la cintura de Neji, sintiendo que se estremeció, a pesar de que lo ocultó por completo. Vio que él trataba de sostenerse del buró de al lado para poder sentarse, pero TenTen cogió sus manos colocándolas en sus hombros. En sí, ella hacía mejor soporte. Definitivamente le dolía por las expresiones que hacía. Ella trataba de separarse para que desistiera y se volviera a recostar, recibiendo como respuesta aún más presión en los hombros. Finalmente, el Hyuga sí pudo sentarse.

—Es increíble que antes dijeras que Lee era muy apurado al intentar caminar después de su enfrentamiento con Gaara, cuando tú ahora haces lo mismo. — comentó algo burlona.

—Ya pasé tres meses en una camilla de hospital, lo máximo que tardaré para volver a entrenar será una semana.

—Pues déjame decirte que estarás oxidado, Hyuga. — rió cantarinamente al ver que Neji giraba su rostro a otro lado. Habrían pasado unos minutos algo incómodos en silencio, y justo cuando TenTen iba a decir algo…

— ¿Y bien…?— preguntó sorprendiendo a la kunoichi.

— ¿Y bien qué?

—Se supone que tus reclamos de por qué no despertaba, tus repetidos insultos y uno que otro regaño; se debían a que, según tú, ya no podrías decirme lo que tanto te estás guardando. — TenTen abrió grandemente sus orbes castañas. Él no había olvidado eso. — Ya salí del coma, puedes empezar a hablar.

Genial. Hubiera sido muchísimo más fácil el gritarle por un ataque de ira mientras que él estaba dormido. Pero no, ahora él estaba despierto, le pidió que le ayudase a sentarse para mirarla fijamente y le decía que hablase.

¿Cómo decirle a Neji Hyuga, conocido por su rechazo a las cursilerías y expresiones de sentimientos, que ella lo quería más que un amigo? Ya podía sentir el rechazo en la mirada ya no tan fría del Hyuga.

— ¿Por qué mejor no descansas y mañana te lo digo?— ofreció sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Estabas a punto de gritarlo cuando yo aún estaba dormido. No le veo lo malo a que ya lo dijeras.

—Es un poco difícil decírtelo…

—Lo dudo. TenTen, nunca te es difícil decir algo; y mucho menos hacia mí. — le dijo sin perder la conexión con su mirada.

—Está bien. Te lo diré. — toma aire sonoramente y abre los ojos que había mantenido cerrados. Antes de formular la pregunta pensada, un sonrojo se posicionó en sus pómulos. — ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que te quiero?

—También te quiero, TenTen. — susurró entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono de voz demasiado suave. Hasta se podía ver un tono rosa ubicado en sus pálidos pómulos.

— ¡Ajá!— lo señala acusatoriamente. — ¡Sabía que dirías que los sentimientos hacen débil a un shinobi y…!— toma consciencia de lo que verdaderamente había oído y su sonrojo no tardó en volver a aparecer. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—No me hagas repetirlo. — contestó cruzándose de brazos y aún sonrosado, mientras que TenTen seguía sorprendida.

—Neji… tú…

—Sí. Lo escuchaste bien, TenTen. Sinceramente, me ofende el concepto que tienes de mi persona. Ese pensamiento te lo dije a mis trece años, ahora tengo dieciocho y un pensamiento algo diferente. — dijo mirando a otro lugar. Sentía la achocolatada mirada de ella esperando a que continúe. — No te diré cuál es ahora, si eso quieres.

—De acuerdo, tampoco te lo iba a pedir. — sonríe burlona. — También te quiero, Neji. — susurró con un adorable sonrojo. Él enarcó una ceja. — ¿Qué? yo sólo te había preguntado qué dirías si te dijera que te quiero. No te lo dije, en cambio, tú sí.

—Bien. — dijo simplemente. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar el vaso de agua que reposaba en el buró de al lado, y lo bebió sintiendo la mirada fija de ella.

— ¿Bien qué?— preguntó sin entender el significado que tenía para él, esa palabra.

—Supongo que al decir que me… quieres, y al decirte yo… lo mismo, es con el único fin de llevar una relación más allá de la amistad, ¿me equivoco?— ella niega débilmente con la cabeza. — Bien. Somos novios.

—Eso lo das por sentado, Hyuga. No me lo pediste. — dijo girando el rostro indignada. Él bufó exasperado.

—Pues creo que está de más preguntarte cuando ya sé la respuesta.

— ¿No te esperas a que diga que no? Te recuerdo, que no eres el único. — enarcó una ceja sonriendo burlona. Quería reírse por la expresión ceñuda que logró ver en el rostro de Neji.

— ¿Quieres ser mi… novia?— murmuró tan bajo que ella apenas pudo escuchar y sonreír triunfante.

—Me alegra escucharte pedírmelo…— murmuró ella también acercándose un poco más.

No, no iba a esperar que él la bese, después de todo, estaba convaleciente, indefenso, adolorido y apenas despertaba de un coma por tres meses._ Indefenso_, esa palabra resonó fuerte. Pero no, Neji nunca sería indefenso.

Aún así, apenas y él podía sentarse. Así que no dudó mucho, simplemente juntó sus rosados labios con los pálidos del Hyuga.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero él los tenía completamente cerrados. Sí, lo disfrutaba tanto como ella. Ni siquiera pensaba separarse, ¿por qué lo haría cuando varias veces deseó besarlo mientras seguía en coma? Pero seguramente, no iba a sentir lo mismo.

—Neji, quería ver cómo estaba…— se separaron de golpe al escuchar la voz de alguien. ¿Cómo fue que no escucharon cuando abrió la puerta?

— ¡Hiashi-sama!— exclamaron ambos, al ver que el líder del clan Hyuga los veía ligeramente sorprendido.

—Me alegra que esté aquí, TenTen-san, al parecer ya se enteró de la buena noticia. Vendré en otro momento. — dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza para después salir, dejando a los recientes novios totalmente sonrojados. Uno más que el otro, y a Neji le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Este… me llevo bien con tu tío, digo, con Hiashi-sama. — comentó TenTen riendo nerviosamente. Neji sólo asintió quedadamente. — Yo… me retiro. Nos vemos luego, Neji.

—Espera. — la castaña se detiene un poco confundida, y más al ver nuevamente el mismo sonrojo en las mejillas de su ahora novio. — No olvides venir a verme… con más frecuencia.

Ella abiertamente sonrió y asintió. Inconscientemente, se imaginó con él por el resto de su vida. _Como debe de ser._

**CONTINUÓ.**

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, como dije antes de que empiece la historia: es como un **"Pre- Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos!"** la cual sería continuación de "Coma". Quise explicar cómo es que Neji sigue vivo en mi otro fic, así que se me ocurrió el de aquí.

A parte de que también quisiera comenzar otro no tan pequeño fic. Sería como una continuación de "Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos!" por lo que los personajes relevantes serían Hitomi y Hizashi, hijos de Neji y TenTen :3 Era necesario explicar cómo revivió Neji para poder empezar este fic.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado la manera en la que Neji revivió y empezó a salir con TenTen...

Puede sonar algo extraño el orden que tienen estas historias, sería algo como: primero es "Coma", luego es "Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos" y después empezará "Padre, ¿Por qué...?" que es un conjunto de one-shots o drabbles.

Eso es todo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Alguna opinión, crítica, sugerencia, son recibidos en un review :)

Saludos!

Leidy.


End file.
